


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Six: Secret Santa

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of sambucky, Alpine - Freeform, Christmas with the Avengers, Domestic Avengers, F/F, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: “He’s too small. I’m gonna hurt him.” Bucky’s voice was now quiet enough that only Sam could hear him.orSam Bucky and friends have a secret Santa party
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 53





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Six: Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Late again I am so sorry, I'm gonna try and write out the rest in advance tomorrow so this doesn't keep happening!! Enjoy!

A few days before Christmas Sam and Bucky invited Sharon, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor over for a Christmas dinner. Sam spent the day in the kitchen making dinner while Bucky cleaned the house to perfection. A week before the group had drawn names at random for a secret Santa gift exchange. 

Bucky had drawn Natasha and had spent a week finding the perfect gift for her. He settled on a knife similar to the one of his she kept trying to steal and a book on mindfulness that had helped him. He carefully wrapped the gifts in shiny red paper and placed them under the tree. Sam had drawn Thor and got him a box of Pop-Tarts and a big fuzzy sweater. Sam put his gifts in a gift bag and set it under the tree next to Bucky’s. 

The door buzzer went off around 3:45 when Natasha and Sharon around. Sam welcomed them in with a hug each and took their jackets to the spare room. Bucky peaked his head around the corner to see the women and ran toward them, embracing them in a huge hug. 

“Okay, Bucky that's enough let them breathe.” Sam laughed as he walked back into the room. Bucky loosened his grip on the girls and poured them each a glass of wine while Sharon set the gifts under the tree and Natasha helped Sam to set the table. A few moments later the door buzzed again, this time Thor and Bruce were on the other end. This time Bucky opened the door to be crushed in a hug from Thor followed by an awkward handshake from Bruce. If anyone knew anything about respecting boundaries it was Bucky and he didn’t want to make Bruce uncomfortable. 

Once everyone was in the house and Sam had poured them all wine Sharon was persistent that gifts needed to be opened before anything else could be done. Sam tried to fight it, saying they needed to eat, but Nat took her side and there was no fighting the two most powerful women he knew. 

The group of friends gathered around the living room, Sam and Bucky in the love seat, Bruce curled into Thor’s side on the couch and Nat on the other end with Sharon between her legs on the floor. Sam was the first one to open his gift, receiving a sweater and a bottle of wine from Bruce. Thor opened his gift next, immediately putting the sweater on while Bruce reminded him he had to wait until after dinner for the Pop-Tarts. Sharon opened her gift next to find a beautiful necklace made of Asgardian gold from Thor. Nat opened hers and gave Bucky a hug before pulling out the knife and examining it closely. Bruce was the next one to open his gift, receiving a pair of Hulk pyjamas and a “Beginners Guide to Russian” from Nat who added that the smartest man alive needs to know Russian. The final person to open their gift was Bucky. His gift was a large box wrapped in a thing paper. When he tore off the paper he found the box underneath had holes in the side. As he opened the box his chest began to tighten. Inside laid a white kitten sound asleep alongside a few toys and a bed. Sam immediately rushed to Bucky’s side and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s back. 

“Its a cat,” Bucky said. 

“Who does it say its from Buck?” Sam asked, trying to calm his tense partner down. 

“Sharon.” Sharon smiled up at the two men, leaning further into Natasha. “I get to keep the cat?” 

“Yes, Bucky that’s how gifts work.” Sharon laughed at him.

“He’s too small. I’m gonna hurt him.” Bucky’s voice was now quiet enough that only Sam could hear him. 

“Pet him Bucky I promise you won’t hurt him.” Sam coaxed Bucky to put his hand on the kitten’s head and he immediately woke up, its big eyes staring right at Bucky.The cat jumped out of the box and into Bucky’s lap startling him and nuzzled his head against Bucky’s metal arm. Tears began to well up in Bucky’s eyes as he sat there, flesh hand stroking patterns into the cat’s fur while Sam copied them on Bucky’s back. 

After a few moments, Bucky broke the silence. “His name is Alpine.” 

“Alpine it is.” Sam smiled as he kissed Bucky’s forehead and pet the small creature that was cradled between them. He whispered a thank you to Sharon before pressing another kiss to Bucky’s temple. “Shall we eat?”

“PLEASE” Thor shouted, racing to the table. The rest of the gang followed behind him, Bucky with Alpine in his hoodie pocket, where he stayed through dinner, only waking for scraps of turkey that Bucky smuggled to him under the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please ignore the self-indulgence that is Alpine. Make sure to follow my twitter @badbitchbucky for more!


End file.
